Meeting
by UrsulaK
Summary: Yona and Soo-won's discussion and their reflections on the situation that has arisen.


It's my first attempt at writing, so I would appreciate constructive criticism. I hope you will like it.

'I want you to stop attacking Kai, it only brings misery and death to the people who live there.' She glanced at Soo-won as if hoping that it would make him concede with her request. Of course, she knew she could not order him. She was not even sure she could influence him in any way, but she decided to try at the very least.

'How do you know?' answered Soo-won. Taken slightly aback by this unprecedented tone of voice and determined look.

'Just stop making people suffer,' she replied. She could see that it didn't work. Still, it was worth a try. Maybe if she found a convincing argument. 'I have been there and I saw Kai's soldiers that attacked the people after the battle.'

'Is that so,' replied Soo-won, but in a way that it suggested he has no interest in an answer. Naturally, civils often got hurt by wars, that much was obvious to him, but what was he supposed to do? He did not like it, but there was no other way. The alternative being allowing the neighboring countries to step on Kouka. But, what did she try to achieve? Could it be that she took to this impractical idealistic babbling of her father? Finally, he answered, 'I had no idea that there are marauders in Kai's army, I will be prepared for it next time.'

'This is not what I want..'

'Of course, it is not what you want, it seems that, just like your father, you took to the notion that avoiding wars will somehow magically solve problems.' He was surprised by his own sharp tone. He rarely spoke like that and he was quite sure that he had never spoke like that to Yona.

'At least by doing so he saved those people from war cruelties' replied Yona with unhidden anger. How could he not understand? She must find a way to get through him and make him realize somehow. 'I am only concerned about the people. If you keep waging wars, these people will suffer because of it.'

'You are naïve,' answered Soo-won, but this time calmly. It was obvious that she was not making a progress.

'Please, listen to me.'

'Do you really believe that it would save people from suffering? I am afraid, you are short-sighted. Your father politics saved those few villages and put the whole country in jeopardy'

'What do you mean?' she demanded, as she was also calming down. Soo-won's words picked her curiosity. She wanted to know what he was thinking for a long time.

'His peaceful attitude is the very thing that encouraged Kai to sell drugs in The Water Tribe. And I suppose you must heard about human trafficking in Awa, did you not? What do you think was Kai's aim? Why did they do it?' Yona was silent. She has never thought about this before. 'Kai saw his weakness and deliberately tried to weaken the country to make it easier to invade Kouka' he ended. Yona still did not speak. What Soo-won just said made a lot of sense. Why didn't she think about it herself? Now that Soo-won pointed it out to her it seemed so obvious. Of course, she heard that Soo-won had been strengthening the country since his ascendance to the throne. Could it be one of the reason why he killed her father? To save Kouka from invasion?

'You cannot save everyone.' added Soo-won wistfully.

'So, in order to attain your goal you are prepared to sacrifice everything …. even me and Hak.' Looking at him intently, Yona could see that he was taken aback by her words. For some time she has been suspecting that the nice kid she once knew has not disappeared. And after what she has heard she was convinced that she was right. Soo-won cared about the Kouka kingdom, just like she cared about it. It is just that when she had been in the palace, she had failed to realize that he cared more about the country than her.

Soo-won was surprised. Gazing silently at this girl who he has always been like a sister, he realized just how much she changed. The carefree and ignorant girl was gone. He should have expected it. She was not confined to the palace anymore and naturally as a result has gained maturity and understanding of the situation, though it remained limited. But who could blame a girl whose education was neglected? Of course, he knew that his plans were different. He never wanted to inflict pain on Yona and Hak. However, what good would come from telling it now? Past cannot be changed.

'If saving this country means sacrificing you and Hak, than so be it.'


End file.
